Black Lagoon's:Most Wanted
by Shepherd1911
Summary: What happens when you throw the three most wanted Mercs in the world into Roanapur? You get a hell of a time that's what! Follow the misadventures of Landreth, Orwig and Hines in Black Lagoon's most wanted.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Black Lagoon just my OCs  
("Russian"), -"Spanish"-  
Location: Japan, City of Winter  
Time: 1200( local) time

Across the street from Precinct 14 of the Japanese police was a hotel building that had been waiting for demolition for years, on the third floor just out of sight from the window stood a figure with a soviet SVD draganov sniper rifle. He was watching the Precinct as a convoy of police cars came rolling up and in the second car was a short Japanese man with a bowl cut hairstyle and glasses, that was his target and as soon as the man stepped out of the car he was dead. But the convoy continued towards a side alley that he didn't have a shot on. "Shit!" coming from the figure in a heavy Russian accent.  
" What's wrong?" coming from behind the figure at the window, was another figure who was sitting down on the bed.  
"The convoy pulled into an alleyway, I don't have a shot on the little shit when he steps out of the car."  
"Well I guess it's a good thing I got plan B ready while you guys were waiting for our food last night" came another voice in a slight Hispanic accent from the table next to the bathroom.  
" What do you mean you got plan B ready?"  
" I mean exactly what I said. " as the figure at the table pulled out a detonator from his pocket and pressed the red button that was on it.  
The next thing that happened was there was a loud explosion and Precinct 14 collapsed on itself. The first figure looked back out the window and then looked back at the figure at the table and said, " Did you really have to go and blow up the precinct again, Hines?"  
Hines looked offended and said "Well what are supposed to do Landreth, let Orwig go and break into the precinct and kill the little shit before he squealed."  
"He dose have a point." Said Orwig from the bed, "Even though I could get in there and not draw attention, until that weasel was dead."  
"Well at least we are all getting paid 50 grand for this" stated Hines as he put his feet up on the table.  
Landreth looked back to the window and saw Interpol squad cars and fire engines pull up and Interpol agents starting to stop traffic as well as people on the sidewalks, "Well, Interpol is here now."  
"Hehe that's nothing let them try and find us."  
"Oh Shit!" Said Landreth as he saw a female Interpol agent stepped out of one of the squad cars, she wore a tan uniform top and mini skirt, with a red and black Interpol shoulder band. She was 5'6" with blond hair and blue eyes, she carried a large rifle that could easily be classified as a anti-tank rifle. Her name is Seras Victoria of England.  
Hines' eyes shot open and said "It's her isn't it!?"  
"Yeah, your girlfriend is here."  
"Get is the Fuck out here right now!"  
"Right, Orwig the truck is still out back right?!" Landreth asked Orwig to wich he nodded in response, with out saying a word they all hurried down the stairs and in the a small pickup truck.  
They peeled out and got on the highway after taking some back roads to avoid Interpol, Landreth then pulled out a SAT phone and made a call.  
"(Hello, how did you get this number?)" Asked a voice in Russian on the other end of the line.  
"(Boris, it's Landreth, I need to talk to Babalika.)" Landreth said, he heard another voice in the background before a new voice came over the phone.  
"(Landreth,it's been to long.)" Said a feminine voice over the phone.  
"(Well, babe what can you do I had to stay off the grid considering I am one of the most wanted men in the world right now. But I need some help me and the guys are in a bit of a bind, we need a way out of Japan right now. Do you know something that can bring us close to you?)"  
"(Actually, I do and while you are at it you can help a delivery company that I have going to pick up a package off a cargo ship that will be traveling through the South China Sea.)"  
"(Alright, we will get it done, what's the ship that we are looking for?)"  
After a few minutes of discussing the details Landreth says his goodbyes and hangs up.  
"Well, what did your girlfriend have to say?"asked Hines.  
"Well we have a way out and to Roanapur , but we have to stowaway on a Ship owned by Ashiname industries and then hijack it and wait for some delivery company to come pick us and a package in the form of a disc on one of two employees from the company."  
"Doesn't sound that hard." Said Orwig  
"It's not but we just have to make sure Hines doesn't blow up anything"  
"Hey I resent that!"  
"The rest of the ride was spent in silence for they all knew that this was not going to be a simple snatch and grab.  
(Line Break

The South China Sea, Ashiname industries ship  
0700

The crew and employees found themselves being held at gun point against a wall of the ship facing the sun by three men armed to the Teeth wearing Balaclavas .For Rokuro and Arir Okajima they felt like this was somehow there fault. About two hours later a US PT boat pulled up alongside the ship and two figures climbed up on the the deck. A African American man and a Chinese American woman climbed up on board and asked, "So you are the people that We were paid extra to pick up?" Asked the African American man.  
"Yeah, the names Wolf, this is Ghost and Pitbull." Said Landreth, "might I ask who you are?"  
"We're the one her to pick up you and your dumbass friends." Said the woman  
"Revy, sorry about her she is just a little pissy that I woke her up so early. Anyway I am Dutch and you already met Revy down in our ship is Benny you'll meet him after we get what we came for."  
He then walked over to the Okajimas and separated them from the crew, while this was going on Landreth and the others started to gather their stuff and walked over to the side of the ship above the the PT Boat. After they did this they saw Dutch walk past them and motion for them to follow him and they did but not before they saw Revy walking with guns pointed at the Okajimas and motioned for them to get on the boat. After a while and the sounds of gunshots hitting the hull they finally made it and they needed a drink. They went to the Yellow Flag with the crew of the Black Lagoon and the two hostages, once they walked up to the bar they took off there balaclavas and waved down the bar tender, " Hey Barkeep we need a bottle of Bourbon, Tequila, Vodka and Soju. As well as three pint glasses?" Asked Landreth the barkeep just looked at him as if he was crazy, "Did I stutter." The barkeep started to grab The bottles and pint glasses, they knew this was going to be a hell of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Black Lagoon just the OCs  
("Russian"), -"Spanish"-

Roanapur, Yellow Flag bar

2300 local time

In the Yellow Flag there was all types of characters from hookers and thugs to mercenaries to hitmen. But none of these people couldn't help but stare at three of the eight people that had basically ordered alcohol poisoning. Landreth proceeded to pour three fourths of each bottle into each pint glass, after that Hines, Orwig and Landreth proceeded to down all the contents of the pint glasses. Everyone including the Lagoon Company just sat and stared at them like they all just chugged liquefied uranium. "well here's to a new place we can drunk in." said Orwig after he turned the pint glass upside down on the bar counter.  
"Here here." said Landreth and Hines.  
After a while the bar went back to normal, and they saw Dutch head into the back while benny proceeded to talk with the two Okajimas and then Revy came and challenged Orwig to a drinking contest. Which he accepted and they soon attracted a huge crowd cheering as the two of them started to down shot after shot of Rum. That is until Landreth heard the sound of metal bouncing and saw a oval shape start rolling in from the door. Landreth looked at it but recognized it after a second and then yelled, "Grenade!"  
Orwig then grabbed Revy and jumped over the bar along with Hines, while Landreth grabbed the Okajimas and hopped over as well. The grenades then went off and the lights then went out as well. Then gunshots went off and started to kill all the survivors, during this Dutch started to callout if they were all alive to which they did. Then Orwig heard a vice that heard since the mission in Laos. "Spread out boys I heard voices and I don't like survivors." said the Merc captain.

"What a great line." said Revy as she then jumped over the bar and proceeded to shoot the Mercs with her to signature sword cutlass pistols.  
Orwig hopped over as well as Hines, Orwig pulled out his duel wield M1911's named Angel and Demon, Hines pulled out his two SW .500 revolvers and got to cover behind a couple of pillars close to the bar and started to take out Mercs that Revy couldn't see or was to busy to take care of. While Landreth pulled out his TT-30 pistol but stopped a moment when he spotted a bottle of Russian moonshine his favorite drink besides Vodka, smiling he grabbed the bottle and stood up and tilted the bottle back to take a drink but the bottle got shot by one of the Mercs and exploded. Orwig and Hines heard the sound of breaking glass and looked back at Landreth who had his head tilted down and the couldn't see his face but they knew that the Mercs just fucked up. Landreth then pulled out his tactical sickle and proceeded to jump over the bar and lunged at the closest Merc and stated to cut him into bloody ribbons with his Sickle.  
He also stated to take out Mercs with his TT-30 without even looking, at this point Orwig could then see the Merc captain and could confirm that it was exactly who he thought it was Capt. James McMullen the man who left him and his team to die surrounded by VC in Laos. But before he could move in to kill him he heard say that they needed to leave and they all started to make there way to the exit even Landreth with his hands and face covered in blood, he also had a pair of keys that he picked up from a dead Merc as they ran out the building, Landreth hopped in a Jeep wrangled parked close to the Lagoon Company's car and it started up thanks to the keys he took from the Merc. Orwig and Hines hopped into the jeep while the rest of them hopped into the Benny's 1969 Plymouth roadrunner, and started driving as fast as they could to the to the docks.

Black Lagoon, out at sea

0600

Landreth, Orwig and Hines were on the deck of the Lagoon keeping watch as well as waited for Landreth to finish washing his hands and face off with a bucket of sea water. Just as he finished they saw the Okajimas come out of the cabin, Rock ran over to the side of the boat and started to throw up while Arir (Jasmine), sat by the hatch to the cabin and started to cry, confused Orwig walked over to Revy who fallowed them out of the cabin as well and asked, "What's up with those two"  
"Well turns out that there boss is a bigger asshole than they thought, basically told them to go and die out here" said Revy, "there goes my bonus."  
Landreth walked over to Jasmine and brought her into a side hug, he may have been a ruthless son of a bitch and a psychopath, but he just couldn't stand to see a woman cry.  
"Hey, Revy you guys still on the deck?" asked Benny over the radio.  
"Yeah what's up Benny."  
"Something is heading at us, but it's way to fast to be a boat, it's at three hours five minutes."  
"Yeah I see something it's a attack chopper minimal altitude." said Landreth who proceeded to shove Jasmine back to the hatch of the Lagoon urging her to go back inside which she took.  
"He's about to bite our ass!" said Benny over the radio.  
Revy then threw a G3 at rock who then proceeded to bitch about holding a gun, Orwig then took it out of his hands and started to shoot at the chopper while Revy shoot at it with a Gepard Anti Materiel Rifle, while Hines pulled out his M-60 machine gun and Landreth pulled out his AS VAL. While the where shooting Rock yelled, "Shoot it down."  
"You think you can do any better," said Revy, "I hope you know your hiding under a torpedo launcher, hope you don't get blown up!"  
As they kept firing they heard Revy say, "You dumbass!" as they saw Rock trying to put on a life jacket.  
They watched as she proceeded to tackle him to the deck as the chopper made one last run and then left. Rock then grabbed the rifle out of Orwig's hands and was about to throw it until Landreth stopped him and punched him, he then said, "You can shut the fuck up," as he threw the rifle back to Revy, "You were about to jump ship without even thinking about your sister who is currently sitting in the cabin right now, so from this point on shut up while the adults talk." he then went back in the cabin along with everyone else.  
After a while they were chased into a channel, they made it all the way to the end of the channel where there's a waterfall and mangrove trees blocking the way. " Well shit. End of the line." said then started to talk about how they are going to get out of this until Hines said, "Well why don't we go and play chicken with them?" everyone then looked at him like he grew a second head that was until he explained his plan.

They came speeding around the corner of the channel and headed straight for the sunken ship that they passed earlier, Hines, Revy, Rock and Orwig were on the deck of the ship. Revy had the Anti- Materiel and Rock had a flare gun for the Infer-red homing missiles, Orwig and Hines were crouched on the deck waiting for the right moment. The attack chopper then fired it's missiles after Revy shot at it with her rifle, Rock then fired his flare and the missiles followed it and blew up. "We're on the home stretch Revy, Rock you better get back in the Cabin. Hines, Orwig you only get one shot you better make it count." said Landreth over the radio.  
"If we make this it will be one hell of a story" said Orwig.  
"Yeah and even I got to admit this is the second craziest thing I have ever done." said Hines, Orwig looked about to as what he meant but the boat had hit the sunken ship and made the jump.  
They both ran to the bow of the boat and jumped onto the chopper and began to hijack it, Orwig opened the window leading to the Merc Captain and grabbed him and said, "I'll see you in hell." he then threw him out where he landed on a jagged piece of metal from the sunken ship./p  
They then flew back towards Roanapur and arrived at the same time that the Lagoon Company and Landreth got there. They landed and walked over to a blonde Russian Woman with a burn scar on her right eye, in a wine colored business suit and a Russian man with a scar across his face walked towards Dutch and grabbed the disk from him, she then gave it to Rock and Jasmines boss who the tried to get them to go with him back to Japan after telling them that they were dead already. They both refused and went back over to the Lagoon Company, As for Ms. Babalika she walked over to them an said, "You all did a good job, I also want to thank you for picking up my boyfriend as well as his friends." They all looked confused until Landreth walked over to her.  
"Well I guess the jig is up," Landreth said as he put a arm around Babalika's shoulder, "I guess you should know, I am Landreth and that's Hines and Orwig the most wanted men in the world."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing besides the OCs

"(Russian)", -"Spanish"-

Roanapur, Lagoon Co. Building

Two weeks later

0700

Orwig had been awake for the past two hours cleaning his Galil on the couch, Revy then walked in. He looked up as she went to the fridge and pulled out a pizza from last night, he then went back to cleaning his rifle and his mind started wandering back to few weeks ago.

*Flashback*

Orwig was walking back to the attack chopper to check how much ammo was left on it when he heard the cocking of two pistols, looking over his shoulder he could see Revy pointing both of her pistols at his back.

"I want to know one thing?" asked Revy with a murderous glare, "Are you really Orwig or are you just some dumbass that thinks that they can use his name to get more fame than they are worth?"

Orwig turned to his old friend, "Revy I am Orwig."

"Then tell me some thing that only he would know!?" the pistols started to shake.

"After I killed my uncle for killing my mom I stole all the money that he had as well as his twin Berettas and ran to your house in Chinatown. I found you holding the that S&W .32 revolver standing over your dead father, I then gave you the pistols and took your revolver and told you that you need to leave and never look back. We argued with each other until the cops showed up, The first one through the door was that fat bastard that arrested you and beat the living hell out of you. I shot and killed him and told you to run one last time, which you did that was the last time we saw each other." He could see Revy was shaking really bad and tears were streaming down her face.

Through grit teeth she said, "I heard on the news at the bus stop that you were charged with three counts of murder and that you were most likely to get the death sentence, so how are you here?"

He walked closer to her and lowered her guns and wrapped his arms around her as she just stood there, "I got lucky, the judge gave me a choice go to war or Death Row. I chose war."

After a while Orwig let go of her and stepped back and looked. Revy stood there with her head down and her hair covering her eyes, she then put her guns away and stepped close to him and punched him in the face. Orwig barley moved or reacted to her punch they stood staring at each other for a time until, "I guess now that we are working with each other now I need to know who's side are you on?" said Revy as she pulled out a pack of Cigarettes and pulled one out.

Orwig grabbed one of the cancer sticks and said with a chuckle, "I am right where I belong. Right by your side killing and making money." He lit the cigarette with his last match in a box in his pocket.

Revy smirked and reached for her zippo only to find that she didn't have it, she groaned and looked at Orwig, "Hey can I get a light?"

"Sure Revy."

They leaned in and Orwig used his cigarette to light hers.

*Flashback End*

Orwig was then brought out of his thoughts by Hines' voice as he and Rock walked in the front door, "Rock I am just going to say this man, You got fucking scammed by that farmer."

"What did my brother do this time?" asked Jas as she walked in a new outfit consisting of a black t-shirt that hugged chest, daisy dukes that showed her but off and sandals. After joining the Lagoon Co. with her brother Jas immediately after buying new clothes had ditched her old work clothes for the more comfortable clothes, much to her brothers dismay.

"He bought some fucking over ripe fruit from a farmer downtown."

"Well how do you know they are over ripe?"

"Because they taste like they came out of someone's ass."

Rock just sighed and took a seat on one of the love seats in the room and started reading a magazine on the coffee table. Orwig finished cleaning his rifle and put it back together, the phone then rang he stood and walked over to pick it up, "Lagoon Co. how can I help you?"

"Orwig, it's Landreth is Dutch around?" said Landreth on the other end of the line.

"No, he stepped out for a bit should be back soon, what's up?"

"Well I am calling to say that I am not going to be available for any jobs today."

"Why's that?"

"Well I have an order I need to pick up from the Rip-off Church and then I have to pick up a old friend from the airport."

"Alright then, Watch your back out there." said Orwig as he hung up the phone and walked back to the couch.

"Who was that?" asked Revy.

"Landreth, just letting us know that he has some errands to run for today."

They all just sat around until Dutch came in saying they got a job from a repeat client. As they were heading out to the pick up point, Orwig and Hines were watching Revy teaching the twins how to tie a loop knot. They were both having some major trouble with it and Revy was getting impatient, "You two have got to be the clumsiest people I have ever met, or is it that you two aren't trying hard enough?"

Jas had actually managed to make the knot before she said, "Well Excuse if we aren't exactly up to your standards we didn't do this kind of thing at our last job."

"Alright what did you two do before this?"

Rock looked at the sky before answering, "We both worked in the Material Procurement department..."

Orwig tuned the conversation out and started walking to one of the MG towers on the PT boat when it all of a sudden picked up speed. Orwig saw Revy and Hines quickly put their earpieces in and he did the same, that's when the smell of blood and smoke hit him. He then knew that the boats that where chasing them were pirates he immediately went below deck and grabbed his Galil and his 1911s. As this was happening the boat lurch forward as it slowed down then back again as they sped back up, when he back on deck he saw Revy standing on the bow of the ship with an M79 grenade launcher and a PM-63 RAK. He walked beside her and said, "Well Revy want to make a bet like old times. First one to take out the most ships wins?"

She looked at him and grinned, "Alright, so what does the winner get?"

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says for a month."

She chuckled as the first ship pulled up next to the lagoon on the port side Revy sent a 40mm grenade at it before running off starboard on to the next. Orwig just shook his head and jumped on one that pulled up along the portside and got to work, When he landed on the deck of the boat he grabbed the closest pirate and used him as a meat shield against one of the pirates armed with a AK-47. He shot him in the head with his 1911 then wiped out his Galil and started shooting. By the time finished off his second one Revy was back on the Lagoon having taken out three ships and there was only one left, he jumped back on the Lagoon and saw the last one blow up but it wasn't Revy that blew it up. He and Revy looked behind them and saw Hines holding his China Lake grenade and a huge smile on his face, he turned and started walking back into the cabin. Revy looked at Orwig with a smirk, "Well looks like I win the bet."

"You had a head start on that one." said Orwig as they both laughed and went into the cabin.

Later at the Lagoon Co. office they were all sitting around eating pizza, "Man this fucking sucks we did all this work and nothing to show for it." said Revy with Orwig and Hines quickly agreeing with her.

"Well it's not that bad kind of like being bit by a dog." said Benny as he walked by with a box in his hands.

"Well Benny it wouldn't be so bad if fucking bullets were free but their not." said Hines

Then the phone started ringing Jas went and picked it up, "Hello Lagoon Company."

"Ah, hello little flower," said Landreth on the other end, "could you put Dutch on for me."

Jas walked over to Dutch and handed him the phone, "Who is it?"

"It's Landreth."

"Hello."

"Hey Dutch Babalika told me and my friend about how you got stuck in a wild goose chase with Mr. Chin." said Landreth.

"Oh and how did you hear about that?"

"Well there's a rumor floating around town and he told me himself, but anyway me friend are currently taking care of it. So I have something to cheer you up by the way."

"Oh and what would that be?"

Just as Dutch was done speaking there was a explosion on the other end of the line and a voice said, "WOOHOO, BURN ALL THE BABIES!"

"Well that certainly cheered me up considerably."

"Good, We were going for that." said Landreth, "But anyway Bablika said that she should have a job for us in a few days, also Chin had a fuck load of money in his room that we snagged figured he owed you this one. meet me and my friend at the Yellow flag in a bit."

"Alright, but I just want to know one thing who is your friend?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that her names Tina and Bablika has her set up in the warehouse next to us so she can make explosives for us. Anyway catch up in a bit."

Landreth hung up and Dutch handed the phone back to Jas, "So what did Landreth say, anything about a job?"

"No just some gossip to cheer me up and also a night at the Yellow Flag curtesy of the late Mr. Chin."

Revy gasped and said, "No way can we stay there until dawn? Well it's settled Benny get the car and Rock we're not on the clock now so how about you put on that Hawaiian shirt I got you."

Dutch just smiled and looked out the wind along with Orwig who was currently laughing at Rocks disposition and Revy somehow got Jas in on trying to get Rock into the Hawaiian shirt as well, Hines was currently Pre-gaming with a bottle of tequila and laughing his ass off. All in all life right now was good for the Lagoon Co.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Black Lagoon just my OCs  
("Russian"), -"Spanish"-

Morning four days after the death of Chin

Orwig was out with Rock and Jas to make sure the two don't get jumped and/or ripped off. While they were passing a man on a boat with two sets of scuba gear, Rock then asked how much the where and the man held up seven fingers to indicate seven grand. Rock unfortunately had to decline and they all went to the Lagoon Co. building, Landreth, Hines and the newest little ball of terror a 18 year-old girl named Tiny Tina who was currently working on some more new shaped charge explosives. Rock got to work on adding up numbers and Jas got to organizing the back room. A couple hours later Dutch came in just as Jas had finished up with the back room and said, "Hey you guys going for drinks?"

"we will just after these numbers are done." said Rock. They then heard a thunk and looked over and saw that Dutch and Landreth holding the scuba gear from earlier that day.

"I saw both of you looking in the market at scuba gear."

"Wait that's for us?" asked Jas.

"Well just let either of us know when you want something." said Landreth.

The next day

"Ah, Damnit I shouldn't have opened my big mouth!" said Rock as he now found out as to why Landreth and Dutch bought the scuba gear for him and Jas.

Turns out that they needed them in the scuba gear for a job and now they were heading to the site. Turns out that a French communication company had found a previously missing German U-boat. They were sending Rock and Jas down to the wreckage along with Revy and Orwig. Revy was not liking the idea of going down to the wreck with Rock and Jas until Dutch handed her a underwater rifle from Russia, Orwig then looked a little down until Landreth gave him one as well. They all went over the sides and made their way down to the wreck and went inside. Orwig and Revy started to search the dead German sailors, Revy was collecting their medals and Orwig was collecting the guns from them.

(A/N, Short Chapter the next one will be longer)


End file.
